


Cuffed - Troye

by chkoh85



Series: Troyler Oneshot - Cuffed [2]
Category: Troyler - Fandom, Troyler RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Troye, Daddy Kink, Detective Tyler Oakley, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Name-Calling, Oneshot, POV First Person, Slutty Troye, Streetrat Troye Sivan, Teasing, Thisty Tyler, Top Tyler, change of POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkoh85/pseuds/chkoh85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you guys haven't read Cuffed then go right ahead and read that first (or not, they can be read separately) because this oneshot is the same one as that, but with a change of POV from Tyler to Troye.</p><p>But in short, this is how the events had played out from Troye Sivan's POV.  (More explanation in Notes inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed - Troye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry if you think that this is an error of an update because it is not! Yes, I named it Cuffed, the same as the oneshot that I have posted before because this is exactly that; the same plot, just written in a different view. 
> 
> This is not a continuation from the oneshot, but plainly just a change of POV from Tyler’s to Troye’s. :)
> 
> When I first started to have the idea to write this oneshot, I have been overly obsessed with the idea of writing it from two different set of views. I thought it would be fun to see the same event that has happened from two different people and also, posed certain challenge for me to create something new from something that I’ve written before. (And also, I'm really mesmerized by the mindset of people, no two people's mind are alike)
> 
> Bear in mind that the time between the initial oneshot and this new one is about a couple of months. When I wrote the Cuffed in Tyler’s POV, I was pretty new to writing. Time passed and I would like to think that I’ve improved and so my writing may be a little different. So, that said, I hope you guys will enjoy Cuffed from Troye’s POV also.
> 
> Cheers!  
> Chin <3

The breeze tonight have been unforgiving like any other night, howling and whipping the dry leaves and trash on the side walk. Winter is approaching and I could feel the icy wind clawing across my face as I pace back and forth on the sidewalk, in front of a posh boutique. It took me forever to feel my fingers again; they were fucking numb when I shoved them into my denim jacket 20 minutes ago. Now I really wished I had worn something warmer than a fucking denim jacket. But then again, I wasn't expecting to be standing in the cold in the middle of the street. The clock in the boutique had struck nine and there was still no sign of Caspar. Where the fuck is he? He's suppose to be here a while ago and I really don't fancy being outdoor in this weather. Wait. Did I get the street right? This is the 24th, right?

Just then, a cold gush of wind breezes through violently. My body tensed in defiant and my jaw hurts. It hurts because I have been biting on it unconsciously every time I felt a slap of the freezing wind on my face. Fuck! Where is he? I'm hungry, I'm cold and I'm so fucking out of cash. In other words, I'm miserable. Trust Caspar to bail on me when I'm this close to becoming a standing popsicle. I should have known he's a no good son of a bitch who can't help a brother in need. He's probably tangled up in sheets with a warm, naked body next to his. Damn it, I need to get some warmth, like right fucking now.

Rubbing my stiff hands together and blowing hot breaths into my cupped hands one last time, I began walking towards the end of the street, whilst thinking of ways to fix my coldness and fill my empty stomach. A hot cup of coffee with a splash of milk would do the trick. Hmm, if they have any sort of pastries that has chocolate or Nutella in them, that would be plus.

I grinned to myself silly when I saw my opportunity to have all that I needed presented itself. As I was rounding the corner, there she was, an elderly lady walking towards me with her hands full of grocery bags. She must be in her 60s and in all the years of me roaming the streets, the senior citizens posed the easiest target to pick. Luck doesn't seem too shabby because I haven't really thought I would encounter such an easy target. Especially one that has an unusual habit of grocery shopping at night and alone.

Striding forward, I put on my most believable and friendly disguise that I have long mastered to its finest. When the distance deemed appropriate, I stretched out my arm to look at my nonexistent watch before I _accidentally_ bumped into the unsuspecting elderly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help you get those!" I apologized most earnestly as I bent down to pick up the groceries that I knocked over.

I heard her grumbling lowly to herself, her annoyance was quite obvious but I kept my head down, focusing on my next move while my hands were still grabbing all the green apples that kept rolling off the sidewalk. Once I had all of them in the bag, I put on my sweetest smile before I got up and hand them to her.

"Here you go, ma'am! I'm really sorry about that." I stepped in closer and waited for her to extend her arms forward before I dropped the bag into her hands. In the minute second when she closed in and the bag changed hands, I snuck my fingers into her handbag and very swiftly grabbed her purse and hid it inside of my jacket. This was a neat trick that I've performed countless times. I can even do this with my eyes closed. Needless to say, the lady was too distracted, either by her annoyance she has for me or by my charming smile, that she hadn't realize anything had gone awry. Plus, my skill was top-notched, the transition was smooth like a dried leaf afloat on the surface of the water gliding downstream.

"Have a nice evening, ma'am!" I said cheerily before making my way again, the purse securely hidden in my jacket. I smiled subtly as I walked away, my body vibrating with the adrenaline rush and my mind running a mile a minute on the options that I have, now that I have a quite hefty purse with me, courtesy of the nice lady just now.

The cafe that I was going, it was just located around that same corner. I couldn't have went any further or rather, didn't want to, in this teeth-clattering cold. Furthermore, Tony's always promised the best comfort food I can find with a reasonable price. Rubbing my hands in glee, I pulled the door open, the bell tied to the knob chimed. Warm air grazed upon my face and I was immediately embraced by the delightful smell of fresh muffins that never fail to make my mouth water and my stomach grumble.

Just as I took half a step into the door, at the same time, a fairly good looking guy were stepping out and sipping at his coffee. Okay, I lied. He's very good looking. I threw him a flirty smile and gave way to him. I can't help it; when it comes to cute guys, coffee and muffins will have to wait. He seemed pretty receptive of my flirting, he started chuckling a little and stepped outside whilst keeping his eyes on me.

"Hey." I started with a casual greeting.

"Hey." He answered and his voice sent a delicious tingling down my spine. Maybe it was the cold?

"Fancy a cup of coffee? It's on me." I asked as I looked at his very well sculpted face, his cheeks tinged with pinkness.

"It's alright, mate. I've already got one.."

Fuck me. His British accent sounded so sexy on him. I placed all my focus on observing his face some more, appreciating all the angles his face structure created before I heard him speak again.

"..but I wouldn't mind a piece of Apple pie, if you're still offering?"

I grinned at him. "Best apple pie in the whole of New York you'll ever taste!" I announced in confidence, internally making a fist pump into the air at my luck. I opened the door again and gestured for him to enter. The truth is, I haven't had that many apple pies in my adult life. Hell, I don't even know if the cafe serve pies. I was hoping he knew that the cafe does, which was why he suggested it in the first place. I followed after him, my eyes made a quick peek down to his ass and _damn his ass looked fine as hell._ For what it's worth, tonight seemed to be turning out pretty well. But of course if Caspar asked, I would deny it out of spite.

A few steps in, he stopped abruptly and turned on his heels to face me, with little creases on his forehead. He was looking around in the cafe suspiciously before coming closer to me. The cup of coffee on his hand was placed on one of the nearby table before he clutched one hand onto my shoulder, his face inches from my ear. My heartbeat quicken at the sudden change of event and it was exhilarating to have this cute guy in such a close proximity to me. Heat was emanating from his built body and I was seconds away from grabbing onto his waist and throwing myself at him. But then I shuddered lightly when the first breath of air brushed across my ear when he spoke.

"You know.." He started, his voice low and soft. "..an apple pie sounds lovely. But I don't know how I'd feel if you're gonna pay for it from that woman's purse."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. It took me a total of two seconds before realizing the meaning of his words and my eyes widen immediately in response. I shook his hand away and turned to flee the cafe but his reflex was much faster. In an instant I felt a searing pain on my shoulder and the side of my face being pressed against a cold and hard surface. Just in one move, he had managed to twist my arm behind my back and hold my head in a firm grasp against the glass door.

"Is this how you treat all your dates, huh, fish? By stolen money? Shame." He mocked while clutching his handcuffs to keep my arms in place behind my back. "A word of advice, fish. Don't eat where you shit next time. I saw the whole thing out there when you pick the poor lady just now."

So I was unknowingly walking into a trap and I was none the wiser. I blame it on his stupid face and stupider accent.

And that was how I was currently at the back of a cop car, on my way to the precinct, for the third time in the past month.

My life didn't always turn out to be like this. When I first came to America, I have high hopes and great ambitions. It was called the land of opportunity for some reason, right? But passion doesn't feed my tummy, ambition doesn't put a roof over my head. After a series of not-so-desirable luck, I had to put my dreams on hold and be more realistic. I know, I know. Being realistic meant I have to earn money like normal people do, the honest way. But in a pure coincidence I realized I have quite a gift with my hands and to be honest, it was quite exhilarating. I only pickpocket when I needed to. It's not like I'm robbing the bank or holding my victim at gun point or some shit like that. Okay, fine! I have no excuse for doing what I do, I'm sitting in the back of a cop car, aren't I?

"You're quiet back there, fish. Aren't you a sweet talker back there, huh?" Taunted the cute guy. Scratch that, the cute cop with a delicious English accent. Yes, I still think he's cute, regardless of the fact that he just strapped his handcuffs on me and threw me in the back of his cop car. It's no wonder my friends always said that I'm a fool. I always fall for the wrong guy, one where our lives don't necessarily collide.

"Why? Do you want me to sweet talk you into letting me go? Oh, I know. Do you want me to blow you?" I retorted in glee but he quickly shut me up with a loud bang when he slammed his fist onto the clear partition that divided us.

"In your dreams, fish." He said while throwing me a smirk through the rear mirror.

"Hmmm, I think I will." I chuckled.

A few minutes later, he dragged my ass into the precinct and all I could focus on was the warmth of his large hands where he had grabbed me. What? I'm still cold.

"Aye, Oakley! Got another fish for you!" I heard him shouted as we entered the precinct.  
I heard a tired groan from a distance and saw a blonde head bopped in a cubicle not two feet away. Needless to say, I was shoved onto the chair in the cubicle that belonged to another officer. Oakley, is it?

"He's all yours, Oakley. Caught him pickpocketing on the 24th street." A few rude taps on my shoulders, the brit made his way back to his own cubicle, leaving me with this... Whoa, since when did the precinct swarm with utter fit and cute cops? This blondie was even cuter than the brit. Rosy cheeks, deep blue eyes- fuck. Even the way his lips moved when he sigh, they made me think of really inappropriate thoughts, thoughts involving that pretty lips wrapped around my-

Wait a second, is he eyeing the brit's ass?

So, he swings my way, doesn't he?

"He has a nice ass, right? So perky and firm." I said in my best sexy voice and it reverted his attention away from the said ass. I flashed my signature smirk, subtly revealing to him that I caught him ogling at his colleague's ass. Instead of a sharp retort, which I was 100% expecting from a fellow cop, I was met with silence. Silence and a slow sweep of his blue eyes across my features.

Well, this may not come as a surprise but I have had people blushing and stuttering after I rained my charms on them. Being speechless by my looks alone, well, I guess I can do that too, apparently.

"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer."

It took him a second too long to realize I'm still the only one talking between the two of us. But once snapped back from whatever day dream he was in, his face flushed red and quickly adjusted his glasses before faking a cough and turned to his computer.

"Name, please."

Oh this will be fun. He's definitely not someone whom I expected him to be. First the ass-ogling and now the blush? He's as red as a tomato, still. I chuckled and my grin grew.

"Troye Sivan. T-R-O-Y-E S-I-V-A-N."

"Troye, with an 'e'? Where the hell did you get that from?"

He said with a snicker as if my name is the most ridiculous name that he had ever come across. Was that suppose to be his comeback? Was that the best he can do? Really? I tried to keep my thoughts to myself but he's such an intriguing, beautiful guy. His messy blonde hair to his pink cheeks, it really complimented his milky white skin. I really like the look he had going; a simple baby blue shirt with a dark jeans and damn I love a good ass in jeans. From what I can see, I'd say his ass looked incredible. Maybe if I can have a touch to-

"Hey, HEY! Eyes up here, buddy! Now state your address and what you did to be brought here."

"I don't know what I did but I'm glad I did it if it means I'll be interrogated by you tonight. Will you do a cavity search for dangerous items?" I said without missing a beat and continued before he had a chance to open his mouth. "Besides, I think your ass triumphs Mr Muscles' over there." I gestured towards the brit and was immediately being reprimanded.

"Shut your smartass mouth if you want this to be over quickly. Now cooperate or you're gonna spend the night in the cell full of all sorts of criminals that could eat your scrawny ass like a lollipop."

Now that the topic of ass-eating was out in the open, I think it's only right if I take my shameless flirting and naughty innuendos a little further.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that actually. But my ass isn't as scrawny as you think. We can head over to the bathroom right now for an exclusive viewing if you want."

I finished with a full-on grin and put in a cheeky wink for good measure. I was incredibly pleased that it had paid off; the blush on his face has now doubled.

"Listen! You can keep your ass to yourself. I don't have time for games. I advise you to cut the shit and do what I ask."

Hearing him in such an authoritative voice made me impossibly turned on in record time. And who doesn't have time for games? Games are like foreplays. I've always enjoyed a good game especially if it promises to have me heaving, sweaty and sore by the end of it, if you know what I mean.

"Will do, _Officer Oakley._ "

"That's Detective to you, fish!"

That alone have had all my blood rushed down to my nether region, I might have felt a little dizzy due to the lack of oxygen to my brain. Cute and handsome, strong and demanding, those combinations are just what I am down for. My Achilles heels. My weakness.

Fuck he's so sexy.

"Hmm, Detective Oakley." I said to myself, testing how that name would sound when said out loud. "Sounds even better." I shot him another sly grin which he intended to brush it off nonchalantly. If the recurring blushes were any indication, I'd say he thoroughly enjoyed all the attention that I'm paying him; regardless of whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not.

After a session of questioning and flirting; with him doing all the light questioning and leaving all the intense and one-sided flirting to me, he rounded up my case and released me from my metal restrain.

"You may go and stay out of the street, will ya?"

I snickered quietly as he stood and faced away from me, revealing his glorious rear to my line of vision. I felt an extreme pull towards him. When you think about the motivation behind my next move, you wouldn't think it was absurd. It was mandatory. My hand moved on its own and gave his behind a satisfying squeeze. In the short moment where my hand touched his jean-clad ass, it was enough for me to want more of what he was hiding because the moment my hand touches it, I was immediately pinned on his desk with the cuffs were back around my wrists. What's with the cops in this precinct? Their training must have been one hell of a torture for them to be _this_ quick with their reflexes. But damn if that doesn't make me want him more, I don't know what will. The gradual hardening of my length must agree with me. It was pretty damn hot.

"You handsy little fish, enjoy your stay in our luxury cell with some of our finest criminals tonight!"With my body still swimming with the adrenaline residual, I'm much more shameless. So much so, when I was escorted by another officer to my cell, I shouted over my shoulder that I enjoyed his rough handling and that his ass is as perky as I thought it would be.

***

On the contrary to what the detective said, the cell wasn't swarm with their _finest criminals._ It contained a couple of brute looking guys, one of them with a neck tattoo that said 'I Love Mama' in the middle of a heart shape and an arrow pierced across the middle, an old, homeless guy who was caught urinating on the sidewalk and a couple of emo punks whom I suspected tried to steal some eyeliners from the drug store. All in all, it was nothing I haven't seen before. But the one thing that I can't get passed was the absolutely horrible, pungent smell. Like some shellfish have died in here and have been rotting for weeks! I'm allergic to shellfish, for fuck's sake!

Leaning against the cell bars, it was the furthest I can get away from the disgusting smell. I may be a street rat but I still value my hygiene. Also, I need to stay at this side of the cell if I wanted to execute the plan that I have in mind, a plan which, hopefully, will get me out of the cell without much hassle.

" _Psst.. Psssttt.._ Hey, officer!" I tried to catch the officer's attention as he walked pass, the same officer that escorted me into the cell earlier. Finally, he waltzed over, his face a picture of uninterest. "What d'ya want?" He sounded just as uninterested.  
"The real question is, what do _you_ want, officer?"

"What are you playing at, fish? Get back there and don't bother me anymore than you already have." His tone still as flat as an airport runway.

"No, officer, you don't understand. I think I have something you want." I goaded further and his face changed from uninterest to disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Come on, let's hear it."

I shot him a challenging look, knowing I have at least his curiosity. "I will, if you'll come closer."

As I was whispering my intention into his ear, I swear I could see the glaring change of expression from my peripheral vision. His eyes lighted up almost immediately and his lips curved into a huge smile. And so, with a little barter system going on, I've managed to get my get-out-of-jail-free card plus the address of a very desirable detective. And in return, there's two NY Knicks courtside tickets tucked safely in the officer's pocket.

***

The apartment which Detective Oakley is staying was only a couple of blocks way. Thank fuck for that. I will endure almost anything for a good hookup but walking in the cold for miles on end isn't one of them. Come to think of it, I think I might do just that. Imagining him with his clothes off and a light sheen of sweat coating his skin and breathing heavily above me- oh, I would do anything to see _that._ Or how his muscles jump when his strong arm manhandle me into submission. Or how his face would flush so red when he reaches his orgasm. I wonder how he would sound like when he does. _God_ , I need to see him again.

You can imagine my desperation when he sent me away. Hearing his voice again, even through the intercom, was almost enough to make me want to jerk off right then and there. But seeing that my ultimate price is a law-abiding police officer, I don't think he'll appreciate it if I touch myself in public, in his building no less. Pedro, as the name tag on the front pocket of his uniform suggested, shot me a sympathizing smile and politely asked me to leave the premise as he doesn't wish for any trouble.

But of course, I'll always have a plan B for everything I do. Fire escape, it is.

One thing I don't understand about New Yorkers is that they almost always leave the window by the fire escape open. Let's just say if I have the stamina of an ox, my life as a petty little thief would have been much easier. I would have climb up all the fire escape in the city. Surely they know they are making the 'breaking and entering' easier for all those thieves. But who cares, in this case, I consider myself lucky that Detective Oakley decided that it was safe to keep it unlock.

Stepping into the apartment, it felt oddly at home for me. The TV was buzzing, the room smell of Chinese takeaway and beer but there was no one in sight. In the next few seconds, my ears picked up another set of sound, which I suspected came from a room further into the apartment. And as I was trying to move towards the sound, I bumped my knee into an ottoman just to my left and fuck, it hurts!

"OW!"I cursed under my breath whilst clutching onto my leg, hopping in small circles until I turned and saw the eye candy that I have been conjuring in my mind the whole night. I smiled, albeit a little forced but a smile nonetheless and soon after, the eye candy spoke.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Well, not exactly spoke. Yell was more like it.

"Uhm, through there?" I said lamely as I pointed to the rectangular opening that I had just climbed through just seconds ago.

"Are you out of your mi-..." He continued his yelling but I wasn't paying attention to any of it. It's really hard to, seeing that he was a perfect picture of my fantasy coming true. His face was a exaggeration of a mad man, an emotion which can be easily manipulated into raw sexual tension. I was waiting for a more drastic action from him to get rid of me but it never came. That alone had solidified two of my suspicions. One, after the initial shock of my presence, he seemed to be more flustered rather than disgusted, which explained his minor rambling. Two, he's definitely attracted to me as much as I'm attracted to him.

I caught the end of his rambling and something didn't sound right.

"I thought I get to call you detective? Personally, I think detective sounds a bit more.. _sexier_." Which was the honest truth. In my fantasy, I get to scream this moniker over and over again until I come. Now that I have a name to add to that moniker, I guess it just made it all better. I stepped towards him to shorten our distance and whilst doing so, I eyed him without a pinch of shame, and landed on the object which he was grasping in his strong hands.

"What are you gonna do with the plunger in your hand, _detective?_ It does look quite sturdy. I can think of at least eight things I could do with that." I teased with a renewed mischief. It was then when I figured that it was the bathroom where he just came from. Seeing the empty takeaway box, the half-full beer and that he was still dressed as he did in the precinct, I have no doubt he was just getting ready to take his bath.

Sauntering towards him again, I've hoped to assess his reaction to my impending nearness. He repelled away from me like we're magnets of the same pole, unconsciously keeping the distance between us the same. To be fair, he literally can't go very far; even with all the minimalist furniture, his apartment's rather crammed.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Sivan. Get out or I'm taking you back to the station."

I returned my gaze to him, eyes conveying nothing short of increasing lust. "Hmm, that depends.. Are you gonna cuff me again?"

I said as I stopped just outside of the bathroom door, silently congratulating myself for rendering him speechless, again. It was almost too easy to get him all riled up and flustered. It's like he had lost all resistance to my teasings. If he still has any doubt about my intention and planned to stop me, he ought to step up his game.

I shrugged off my jacket and attempted to put his limits to test. My movement was languid, slowly tracing my fingers at the bottom hem of my T-shirt. It was intended to be a tease, but at the same time giving him plenty of time to stop this if he's, by any chance, appalled by me. His feature still looked angry but the little twinkle in his eyes had betrayed his whole facade. He took a deep breath once he realized I was on my way to get undress and soon after, a low, delicious voice that shot chills down my spine rang across the room.

"What the fuck so you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my T-shirt." I said, feigning innocence at the obvious question.

"I can see that! I meant what are you doing taking it off in MY house?"

Ah. He's so easy. And not to point out the obvious but that's not the sort of response you give to a person you don't want around.

"Well, I just got out of the station and it stunk reaaally bad in there. I just wanted to clean up a little." I turned towards the door, no doubt seeing what I've already suspected, a tub full of newly drawn water. "Aw, look at you! Already drawn a bath for me, how sweet?"

Not waiting for his half-hearted response, I peeled my T-shirt over my head and chucked it aside, not really caring where it landed. Then I went and toed off my black platforms, took of my socks, my jeans but left my briefs on, all the while feeling a pair of eyes burning a hole at my back.

I bent over and perched my hands on the rim of the tub, dipping my fingers to test the temperature and wiggled my ass with a resolute intention. That had earned me another sharp intake of breath from behind me and I took the opportunity to turn around abruptly and went in for the kill.

Playing with the elastics of my briefs, I grinned at him. "You can join me if you want." And yanked the last piece of clothing I had before dipping my legs into the welcoming bathtub. His reaction was adorably endearing; his eyes shut tight in an instant before he turned around. The little pink blush crept up to his neck and I must say, this is entirely too captivating. It was almost like a virgin, timid and shy to see a naked man for the first time.

Another look at his clothed back, I sat down and submerged my body in the bath and _God, this is what heaven must feel like._ I moaned aloud at the sensation the hot bath was providing. The gentle pressure of the water massaged every inch of my body and the warmth that enveloped my body soothed my overworked muscles. I can't believe I have never really put thoughts on baths. I used to think baths are like dipping my body in my own filth but how can something that feels this incredible be filthy? I stopped my own monologue and closed my eyes.

Slipping myself further under until the water's lapping just below my jaw, I let out another satisfying moan as the water slowly returning the heat to my body. Coupled with the idea of someone listening in on me, someone who, if I may add, still standing outside of the bathroom, not doing anything else other than clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration, the heat ran to my length too.

I slipped my hand under the water towards my almost fully hard length and give it a leisure stroke. My hips jutted upwards as I tighten my grasp on my length, happily pleasuring myself. That was a little unexpected. The sensitivity of my length seemed to be heighten and once my warm hand came in contact with it, I moaned and moaned, increasingly louder.

Embarrassingly, it has been quite a while since I last shared a bed with anyone and my length have been very well acquainted with my own hand whenever I craved release. It was so well acquainted that I surprised myself with how lost I was in my own agenda, fucking my own hand, that I almost didn't catch the slamming of a door and a distinct click. I would have chuckled to myself if I weren't so horny and my length wasn't so fucking hard. As if a lock on the door would prevent me from getting what I want from him. For him to resort to such child's play, hiding and hoping that I would leave, it meant that his resolve was dissolving if not hanging by a thread.

I got up from the bath, not caring to dry myself before I made a beeline to the door which was temporarily separating me and him.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Detective? Detective Oakley?" I called out to him and as expected, I was met with silence from the other side. I let out a breathy sigh as a way to control my urge to finish myself off in front of this door. I lessen the speed of my strokes and breathe in a long, deep breaths. I'm nothing if not persistent, and this was nothing compared to some of the other things I had to do. So, I knocked again.

"Detective? I really need your help."

A few seconds passed and I heard his angry stomps approaching nearer to the door before the door was swung opened. At first glance, he looked like he was about to swing a knuckle at me for having enough of my nonsense but his eyes, which currently sweeping effortlessly across my body told a very different story. My breath hitched and my lust grown indefinitely as I witnessed the gradual darkening of his irises before my very eyes. I felt an odd satisfaction in my chest by the way he kept his gaze locked on me. The air between us had changed when suddenly I was hit with a wave of warmth in my tummy. With his eyes fixated on me, as if he was really seeing me for the first time tonight, gave me a rush of unexpected confidence and familiarity.

"I need some help with this, _detective.."_ I was shocked by how soft and sweet my voice was. I don't sound like this very often. I don't sound like this at all, in fact. It almost sounded like I was pleading him to give in to me, surrendering his control, shed away his restraint and come at me with all he has.

His eyes widen as he leered unto my slow-moving hand. With that, he snapped and my back was very quickly met with the wall. His grasp on my shoulders was strong and there's only a few inches between our faces. At this point, I was having a little difficulty to breathe properly and seeing that he was also breathing a bit too harshly against my face, I felt much comforted. For all I knew, he wants this as much as I do and without a doubt, this thing between us, it will happen tonight.

I closed the distance between us with a forward push and crashed our lips together in a fierce and bruising kiss. His lips were wet and pleasantly warm against mine. By instinct alone, I pushed our lips together more firmly and I almost fell apart when he thrusted his tongue into my mouth, rolling, tasting, sucking and fighting for dominance. His grip on my shoulders tighten and in the short amount of time that he put his hands on me, I got painfully hard. I heard myself moaned bashfully, I trashed under his kisses and I gave my all into that sloppy kiss, kissing him back with the same passion.

It was as though his whole being was calling out to me. His every move pulled out unfamiliar reactions from my soul and ignited strange feelings that soared through my core. It was difficult to comprehend this experience especially when he started to rut himself against me and trapped me between the solid wall and his equally solid body. My head was in a carnal haze and should he continue to grind his hips against my naked length, it would have been too much. That, coupled with the growls which vibrated though our connected mouth, I really need to get him naked.

"Mmmmmm, Detective Oakley.." I said, my voice was a little more breathless than I intended. But I was glad that it did because judging from the little twitch in his jeans, I'd say he quite liked it.I let my hands to roam his body a little more bolder, starting from the back of his neck and slid my palms forward. I can feel the rapid thumping under the thin skin when I ran my fingers over his pulse point. It made my blood runs wild knowing that the frantic beating of his heart was all for me. In a possessive manner I quickly fasten my mouth onto that spot, licking and sucking on his creamy skin. While my mouth was busy marking his neck, my hands wandered below to his waist before yanking his shirt out from his obstructive jeans. Once out, I slid my hands under his shirt and finally, _finally_ be able to touch his bare skin freely without any objections from him. His body was firm and soft under my fingers and with each flex of his muscles, it created fireworks on the point of contact.

His breathing was alternating between hitched and breathless but that didn't stop him from tilting his head to the side, silently inviting me to plant more kisses to his beautiful neck. I did so, savouring all that he has to offer and yet, the hunger never seemed to diminish. I switched my hands from his back to his front, slowly tracing along his ribs and turned upwards to his chest. All those police training did wonders to his figure because everywhere my fingers landed on his body, it was flawless. But all I desperately wanted right now was what I was feeling under my fingers, the taut and harden nipples that could have slice through glass.

"FUCK, SIVAN! I grinned as I felt his body sprung away from me when I gave his nipple a little twist. He looked absolutely savage; having him huffing about, his nose flaring and his face flushed, he looked like he could either knock my teeth or fuck my brains out. I'll have the latter, anytime.

"You're not doing anything to me, detective. I got bored..."

It was as if my words have awoken him from a hazy slumber, his eyes twinkled with a new determination before I was again slammed against the wall and my hand trapped in his iron fist above my head. If I thought the previous kiss was bruising, he just redefined 'bruising' and taken it to a whole another level. The kiss before was not nearly as raw and insistent as this one. Our lips collided with much less control and more carnal. He was nipping and sucking and every time he captured my lower lip in between his blunt teeth and pull, he let out a grunt that made my toes curl. His kiss was so intense, it almost drew blood.

" _You..._ are one naughty little rascal, aren't you...?" I hummed as he continued grinding his hips against my lower body.

"Mmm yes.. I am. Please do something about it. Anything you want, detecti- _AHH!"_ He increased the pressure of his grinding as a form of retaliation and the friction almost made me buckle at my knees.

"Oh you can bet I'll do something about it. You better do what I ask of you, Sivan. You understand me?"

"Mmm please, I'll do anything, anything at all!" I ought to feel ashamed at how whiny my reply sounded but at this point I would have gone down on my knees and beg if I was instructed to. I might have to keep the idea of getting on my knees for later as he was paying an abundant attention to my ear. His clever tongue was making delicious swirls on my lobe and I was thoroughly enjoying the wet tongue on my sensitive ear. My ears have always been delicate but it still caught me off guard when he gave it a sudden nip. I can't help but gasped a little breathlessly.

"You're a shameless little slut, aren't you, Sivan? Always begging for more."

 _God. Can he get any more sexier than this?_ I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and moaned as a a burst of new lust spread across my body. It spread like wild fire and every where it went, it left a trail of scorching heat in my veins. But when I felt his body leaving mine, I was half expecting a retort from him, saying things like this was all a tease, a cruel joke to teach me a lesson but it didn't come. Instead, when I reopened my eyes and set my gaze on him, the image was nothing short of a dangerous predator eyeing its precarious, helpless prey.

He looked utterly debauched with a sly curve at the corner of his lips as he sweep his resolute eyes across my body. Eying every inch of it, from my face down to my torso and lastly to my much neglected length, he jutted his little pink tongue out and wet his bottom lip. The thought of him licking his lips while having a good look at my painful length was so erotic, it pushed another wave of pre-come through my slit.

Then he shot me a demanding look which spoke louder than words. The message was clear; be a good boy and stay where I am. I gave him a willing nod which earned me a naughty smirk as he turned on his heels and went back to his room.

Being left alone there gave me a chance to regain my thoughts and a moment to calm my raging urges. Taking a few deep breaths, I raked my hand into my still wet hair when I heard some shuffling and closing of a drawer from the direction of his room. Not long after, he came back but not without a some essentials which will be needed later on. His demeanor was all manly and confident, each step he took was powerful and authoritative, it gave me chills just thinking of what was running through his mind.  
He sauntered closer to me, all the while keeping his treacherous grin on. With one hand, he undo his belt buckle a little too swiftly for my taste. It made me wonder if he does this often enough to be performing that act all that smoothly. I pushed that thought away as now was not the time to feel jealous of his other encounters. And when a slight flicker of light reflected by the metal on his hands caught my eyes, I was more than convinced that now was indeed _not the time._

With him glowering at me with such an intensity, I was mentally preparing myself for the cuffs to be in play. He was so near to me, his body almost plastered to mine. It was more than difficult to control my erratic heart but when the grin fell from his face, I fell with it, feeling my heart dropped to the bottom of my chest and my stomach made a delicious swoop.

"You have been a _very bad boy_ , Sivan. I think I'm gonna gave to restrain you."

His words were more than enticing and I knew I was done for. I'm in a lot of trouble and I have never felt more desperate.

"I hope you're ready." He said while crowding himself in my personal space, his hands bringing my wrists to my back and clicked the cuffs in place. Yup, _so much trouble_. I whimpered helplessly as I rubbed myself against his front like a cat in heat.

"Yes, detective. I'm _so ready_ for you."

With that he gave the cuffs a few tugs and it was marvelous. I have imagined being cuffed during sex a lot but having my ultimate fantasy played out like how I wanted and better, I would have to start paying my respect to the God of Fantasy, if there is one, when this is over.

" _Please_ , detective, I've been a bad boy. So bad. Do what you want with me."

My lust was blown to a level of impossible height and thank fuck my pleas catapulted him into some action which resembled progress. With his eyes now as dark as the ocean in the blind night, he leisurely took off his shirt and popped the button on his halfway-done jeans. With a light shove, his jeans and briefs were out of the way and the _thing_ that sprung out of its confinement rendered me speechless and out of breath. It was so beautifully shaped; long and curved upwards, unbelievably hard and a proud girth to brag about.

With a head gesture, he urged me to my earlier thought and I almost jumped with joy. Biting my lips, I went down on my knees and stopped breathing altogether. Being this close to his leaking length, it felt crude and dirty but I was more than ready.

"Suck my dick, Troyeboy." He commanded in a hoarse octave and I was beginning to love this side of him. Decisive and strong.

I inhaled sharply before I raised my chin up. What I saw, I wasn't ready for. His demeanor was what I would expect, a tough stance, but there's another set of quality about him. An aura so strong which radiated from him so effortlessly that calls out to people like me.

He is a natural Dom.

Which explained why his words were simple but powerful, they made me do things obediently like the pied piper's flute.

_So much trouble._

As if my mouth has a life of its own, it carefully wrapped around the tip of his length. I gave his head a thorough lick and the salty taste together with his musky scent almost became my undoing.

"Mmmm, you have such a delectable taste, detective."

In an instant he strengthen his Dom veneer and grab a fistful of my hair.

"Don't move." And slowly pushing his pulsing length into my willing mouth. He kept pushing and I kept taking. Half way through, his impressive girth was making me breathe a little hard but it was like a moth to a flame, I can't stop it even if I wanted to. In this instance, I never want to. The velvety skin felt so smooth against my tongue and I was lapping at his engorged length greedily, not caring if I have saliva dripping down my chin, I just want my mouth to be full of his dick.

When I felt the tip of his length brushed against my throat, I knew it was time to showcase my foremost talent and I don't mean my pickpocketing skill. With a last exhale through my nose, I fasten my lips tightly at the base to create a vacuum vise around his length and began to suck. Hard.

I felt his body tremble a little before he pulled his length entirely out and glared at me. "I said don't move, you slut!"

"You don't have to be gentle with me, detective. I want you to fuck my mouth, please.." I resumed my mouth at its rightful place and it took him a whole two seconds to make up his mind.

With his hand gripping more firmly onto my hair, he started an unforgiving pace and thrusted his gorgeous length into my mouth. He was relentless, each thrust accompanied by a manly grunt and each jerk of his hips was aimed to hit my throat. I was grateful for my non-existing gag reflex and seeing the wanton behavior that he was portraying, I had a feeling that he was equally thankful too.

Pushing me back further into the wall, he set a faster rhythm and thrust into my mouth without remorse. In and out, in and out and I complied with the only way I know how. I moaned and I whimpered, sending him a clear message that I thoroughly enjoyed this foreplay.

"Oh, Troyeboy... You love sucking cock, don't you?"

I hummed in agreement and all too soon he pulled out, if I may add, again, but this time I didn't try to catch his length. Instead, I took the chance to catch my breath.

Boy, was I glad I did because he bent down to my level before capturing my mouth with his own. The kiss was a little different this time. His tongue slowly traced the seam of my lips before he nibbled on my lower lip and soothed it with his tongue again. Disregarding the silly notion of being intimate with a lover, my heart soared when his kisses turned from cheeky to passionate. He was exploring every inch of my mouth, leaving nothing hidden to him. I returned his kisses with doubled intensity and I felt utter bliss when he reciprocated that too.

An animalistic growl vibrated from deep within him and before I've had enough of his delicious kisses, he hoisted me back up to my feet and I was a little wobbly from being on my knees for so long. Which is why I was glad for the support he had on my shoulders because just when I started to feel my legs again, his fingers drew invisible lines along my torso. My breath hitched at my throat when he purposefully dragged his fingers across my sensitive pink nubs and continued downwards to my happy trails, just below my belly button.

He paused for a significant moment, his fingers playing with the short hair of my happy trail that led to my-

"Mmmm yeah detective, your hand feels so good."

With his hand slick with my pre-come, he began stroking my overly sensitive length, making sure he covered every inch of it with his strong grasp. I gasped aloud and whined involuntarily when he assaulted my sensitive head, the strength of his hold was random and made me see stars. The different pressures of his grip has created waves of sparks in my length. Waves and waves of sparks created in succession, leaving almost no time in between.

"Soon, my hand will feel even better, in your ass."

And just like that he planted his mouth onto mine again to swallow all of my lewd whimpers. My mind must be rather fried with so many sensation assaulting me at once because the way he was moving from task to task, I thought he must have been moving at the speed of light. One minute he was attacking my heaving mouth and the next I was already turned around, facing the tabletop next to us.

Once I get my bearings back, he was already trailing his fingers down to the middle of my spine and then stop just above my ass. I gasped and let out a huff. I'm in a state of feeling frustrated and excited in equal parts. But when he tugged at the cuffs and grabbing at my ass, my excitement soared, leaving no room for my previous ill feeling.

"Bend over."

And I complied, eagerly spreading my legs as far as they allow me to catch my balance before I bent forward and rested my cheek at the edge of the tabletop.

 _Oh God, please have mercy on my- fuck!_ My mind went blank when he started circling his finger around my entrance and tapping at the sensitive skin near it. I clenched my inner muscles and shuddered as a reflex and I almost scowled at him when he stopped. Having not much option, I resorted to wiggle my ass at him as a form of plea to have his finger back at my ass. I can't help it if I'm being shameless. It felt _damn good._

 _"_ Hmm... you like it when I tease your little hole, don't you?

 _Fuck, he speaks so dirty, I want to marry him._ "Mmmm, yes.. Yes, I love it, please detective."

"Please what?"

"Please, touch me again. Anything! Just do something!"

At this point I could have shouted to the whole building my inner most dirty and scandalous things I want him to do to me. But the sudden stinging pain on my ass cheek short circuited my train of thought. He smacked my ass. _He fucking smacked my ass! Fuck me!_

I was distracted by the still stinging sensation on my ass cheek when suddenly I felt a cool substance spread all over my entrance. The lube he used was pleasantly cooling on my skin and I let out a satisfying hiss before wiggling my ass at him again. Seeing the reward I got the last time I did that, I see no harm in repeating it.

"You're getting a little impatient, aren't you Troyeboy?"

"Yes, sir. Pleasee.. I need you to play with me." I pleaded a little shamelessly as I threw out some other moniker. He seemed to be responding well when I called him detective and I'll bet my last nickel that he will enjoy a good name calling.

My wondering mind was cut short as I felt his fingers on my ass again. This time he didn't stop but pushed his finger through my tight ring. The slight stretch was given but having his long finger in my ass, it felt really good. The initial burn was tolerable and very soon it subsided and it felt _really_ good. The prolonged anticipation might have helped but who am I to judge anything when my mind was in this beautiful mess of wanton desires and lusts.

His fingers, now plural, were moving so expertly, thrusting in and out of my ass and alternately pushing the fingers apart.

"Please, detective. I'm ready for you. I want to feel your thick cock stretching my hole. Please, please, _please..._ FUCK ME!

I almost sobbed at the intense desperation gnawing at my every nerves. It felt as though I would come part at my seams and break down if he doesn't fuck me right this second.  
Thanks God for his mercy when I heard the tearing of the condom wrapper and I let out a relieved mewl, _a fucking mewl!_ Oh how I love a man who can reduce me to a mewling mess that I am right now.

How was I standing in front of him again, I really don't know. Speed of light, that's the only explanation I can come up with. But then his intense gaze shook me out of my blurry mind.

"You want this, Troyeboy? You want my thick cock to wreck your pretty little ass?"

I managed to nod frantically before I started to melt against his hot words.

"Then you got to work for it, baby."

Hearing the word 'baby' tumbling out of his sinful mouth, no one can blame me for my immediate and natural response to that.

"Yes.... _Daddy."_

The smirk on his face vanished as soon as he heard what I said. Over time I have learn the vast meaning of word use during the act of copulation. The delicate balance between vulgarity and provocation.

The underlying power of words.

Such power.

In a blink he was on to me, gripping my hips and slammed it against his own, making our lengths touch for the first time. His hurried hands were gliding along the curve of my ass before hitching my thighs up in a strong lift. My legs went around his waist and secured my vulnerable position by crossing my ankles together as tightly as I could.  
Thankfully he thought through my bound hands and lend a support on my back before he lowered me down to the tabletop behind me, my cuffed hands gripping on the edge. It was thoughtful, despite the kinkiness of our situation.

"You, Troye Sivan, have been a really, REALLY bad boy."

He sounded so daunting, lust seeped through every word. And not long after I felt the tip of his very thick length nudging experimentally at my entrance, teasing it between the cleft of my ass. I moaned as I felt my patience wearing as thin as a strand of spider web. I would have snarled at him for the sweet torture he was executing so perfectly but as impatience as I was, I almost cried out of pure ecstasy when he pushed the wide head through my tight ring and everything went absolutely mayhem when he inches slowly into me.

"Ohhh, daddy! You're so big.. I've never felt so full like this before."

 _Oh God. Oh Fuck. Fuck!_ The feeling of him stretching me the way it does right now, I just, it just- OH! This position have had my every muscles working overtime and having him buried fully in me, it was intense as fuck and I have never felt anything penetrate me this deep before.

Without giving me a lot of time to let the intense pleasure washing over me, I was hit with continuous waves of sharp upward thrusts. At this point my body was overly sensitive and my emotions flailing helplessly like a lost kite. I want nothing more than to submit my whole being onto this whirlwind of crazy rendezvous and let the sound of his pleasurable grunts ground me back to earth.

"UGHH daddy yes.. harder please.. please daddy!"

"Yeah? You like that, baby?" He managed to sound quite collected, seeing that he was using most of his strength to keep my body close to him and kept his thrusts at a steady pace. Impressed doesn't even begin to describe what I felt for him at this moment. In fact, despite everything that was going on, I have a very strong urge to taste his delectable lips again.

"Will you kiss me, please daddy?"

Just like that, he pulled me up, our chest collided and without any reluctance, he kissed me. Sliding our lips together without any inhibition, we glided so smoothly. His tongue invaded through and caught mine, caressing it and coaxing it to another duel. Of course I would submit to him ever so willingly but what's a victory without a certain challenge, right?

So, I fought back, sucked at his tongue a little before biting on his bottom lip and we both groaned in unison when a specifically sharp thrust of his hips brushed against a particularly sensitive spot in my ass. But before I can have a repeat of that toe-curling sensation, he stopped and walked us to the couch.

Placing our still-joined body as comfortably as possible on the couch, we both managed to catch our much needed breath and recuperated our strengths. In a moment of the quiet serenity, with only our heavy breathing ringing in our ears, we just glanced at each other with a light smile on our faces.

The atmosphere was quite a turn from before. The softness on his face makes him all the more approachable. The blush on his cheeks, the thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead and the slight crinkles on the corner of his eyes was so beautiful but I don't know what to make of the earnest look he was shooting my way. It was as if- no, Troye. Don't go there.

Keeping my game face on, I leaned forward and my lips brushed his lightly before I spoke.

"I want to ride you now, daddy.. Can I?"

He nodded and assisted me onto my feet. Making a turn as swiftly as my wobbly legs allows, I spread them on each side of his closed knees, adjusting the best position to ride him. Once I steadied myself, I searched for his sheathed length still slick with lube and prepared myself for the repeat penetration. Aligning myself with his length, I teased myself with his tip, gliding over my entrance a couple of times. Even though I knew that I was still stretched from before, I rather enjoy the build-up anticipation too.

In a torturous pace, I sank down onto his length. Back arched and eyes shut, I savored the feeling of his wonderful length filling me up as I went down. Every inch of him is glorious, so fucking beautiful. I took a few moments to appreciate the amazing feeling of having his length pulsing inside me before I lifted myself up and sank back down in a quick movement.

"Oh FUCK, SIVAN!" He groaned so loud, it rang across the room. It fueled my appetite to hear more of those alluring sound and to be honest, my name sounded so delicious on his lips.

I repeated my previous action, aiming to coax my name out of his mouth and boy, did he _screamed_ it so wantonly. A sharp snap of his hands onto my waist ceased my movement and I was more than happy to hear that I was making him lose it.

"Jesus fucking Christ! If you keep doing that, this will be over sooner than you want, baby."

"But you feel so good, daddy. _So, so good._ "

I resumed my up and down movement when I heard his relenting groan, and not long after, I cursed internally when I felt my legs started to shake out of sheer fatigue. My muscles have been quite worked up and the brief soothing work from the hot bath can only do so much. Reluctantly I slowed down. He must have noticed my struggle as he caught my waist and slid further down the couch. With a little aim, he started pounding into me and- _Fuck! Yes! Yes, right fucking there-!_

I was sure the whole block had heard all of my incoherent squealing but I have no dignity left to feel ashamed, not when my brain was so frazzled by the relentless assault. Each thrusts hit squarely on my prostrate and it sent jolt of electricity through my veins. I felt hot, I felt breathless and weak. And mostly, I felt extremely alive and prickly as all of my nerves have been woken up. The simmering warmth that I felt in my stomach had reach its boiling point and with one last thrust, I fell apart.

Ribbons of white come spilled from my untouched length and I shuddered at the thought of coming just by fucking alone. I'm absolutely ruined. I'm done for. And not long after my own incredible orgasm, I felt his length pulsed periodically inside of me. I imagined his come filling up my ass without a rubber separating us, and that thought alone would have made me come so hard if I didn't already did that just a few moments ago.

Once my breathing pattern had returned to normal, I turned my head around and kissed him lazily. It was one of those kisses which was a tad sloppy but felt good doing so when you're still in the haze of your incredible orgasm. We kissed like that for a little while before I backed away but not too far. Resting our sweaty foreheads together, I inhaled lightly before I spoke.

"So, this is the punishment for pickpocketing some old lady on 24th street huh, detective?"

That earned me a laugh and another sweet kiss, both of which I think I would enjoy in the long run. "You do realized you're still in cuffs, don't you?"

I chuckled and shot him my signature wink. "Yes, sir. I do." I paused for a dramatic flare before I continued. "And I think you should keep it on me until I learn my lesson, _detective_."

And with that, the dark gleam returned to his eyes and I recognized what that meant- _desire_.

I grinned.

The underlying power of words.

-End-

 

 


End file.
